Talk:Colonel Lloyd Venture
I can't help but wonder if Colonel Lloyd Venture is more likely Jonas Venture Sr's Grandfather, rather than his father. In the episodes that he appears, the time period seems to be some time in late Victorian Era or Edwardian Era, and he's a full-grown adult, probably at least 30 years old, and more likely 40 or so years old. In ORB, Colonel Lloyd Venture is shown in a Zeppelin with Aleister Crowley, Oscar Wilde, and Samuel Clemens. Crowley was born in 1875, Wilde died in 1900, and Clemens in 1910. This makes for a pretty narrow window of time in which the three of them could have lived together as adults. Somewhere between 1895 and 1900. The flashback sequences in Past Tense seem to take place some time in the late 1970s or more likely the early 1980s. In the brief sequences that Jonas Sr. appears in the episode, there are no significant indications of age in comparison to any of the sequences that take place in the 1960s and early 70s. This would seem to suggest that at the time of his death, Jonas was probably no older than in his early 60s at the extreme latest. If Jonas is ~50-60 circa 1980, then he was born somewhere between the early 1920s and early 1930s. It's possible that the Colonel Lloyd Venture seen in the late-Victorian scenes could have fathered a child 20-35 years later, but it's more likely that he would have had his first grandchildren around that time. Maybe this will be cleared up in Season 7?MournfulTits76 (talk) 06:17, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Colonel Lloyd venture Colonel lioyd venture What sources gave the day of his birth and death?Armchair Necromancer (talk) 04:41, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Re: Lineage On page 159 of Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros. Jackson Publick refers to Colonel Lloyd Venture as "great-grandfather of Dr. Venture ". This would make him grandfather to Jonas Venture Sr. and great-great-grandfather to Hank and Dean Venture . Colonel Lloyd Venture's son--the father of Jonas--has not been revealed. (Ensorcelledproductions (talk) 18:35, September 9, 2018 (UTC)) Vandalism to page There have been numerous anonymous attempts recently to litter the entry for Colonel Lloyd Venture with inaccurate information, including date of birth and death, age, family lineage, and membership in the Council of 13. I do not know if this is being done by an individual, a group, or a bot, but the repeated misspelling of "Born" as "Bron" leads me to believe it is a single author or a group working as one. The anonymous editor tends to add extraneous and often erroneous categories to the end of the entry, insert broken code into the infobox, or otherwise mess with the formatting and content of the entry. This anonymous editor has made numerous claims as to Col. Venture's birth and death, with dates ranging from the early 1700s to the late twentieth century. None of this has been confirmed by the show or the show's creators, who have only shown the one flashback scene from the late nineteenth century and had Sergeant Hatred mention in a line of tour group dialogue that Col. Venture visited the moon in 1902. All other related dates are unsupported guesses. Also, while Col. Venture was a member of The Guild, the precursor to the current Guild of Calamitous Intent, there is no evidence that he was a member of any form of the Council of 13 or the GCI once it became a villainous organization. So far these are the IP addresses used by the offending anonymous editor(s), ranging from February 2018 to the present (September 2018): *2607:FCC8:8A87:6500:5127:5ED5:8CAB:9CF8 *2600:1:9107:7B02:24EF:1D5D:6BD1:CED8 *2607:FCC8:8A87:6500:D926:C683:1762:5939 *2607:FCC8:8A87:6500:7C08:8F31:3DF0:A765 *2607:FCC8:8A87:6500:58EE:9C6:60FA:2043 *2600:1:918F:B013:A99C:8011:B660:1E3E *2600:1:91D2:9BC1:87D:8304:484C:A5A8 *2600:1:9188:359B:8778:78B6:3A30:AA36 *2600:1:91AE:F097:DAFA:D611:D19E:FCCD *99.203.129.209 *2600:1:9C26:6F30:F4A5:8E93:4305:D5E9 *2600:1:9194:5EFD:4A1:8D7C:A146:4EA8 *2600:1:914C:9EB9:FB84:661E:C84B:21BF *2600:1:9187:F1A5:3990:FE1A:477C:B505 *2600:1:9113:8206:C158:7E1C:9837:AB23 *2600:1:918F:1B54:29BC:A9:2974:5A5B *2600:1:9C3B:17F0:A4BF:5A4:56A0:D1D5 *2600:1:913F:D6BA:4BDF:5E71:E7EA:B6E2 *2600:1:91FE:1DA0:28AC:7E96:4776:D5D0 *2600:1:9112:DAA4:7175:48B7:204C:E902 *2600:1:914B:7F85:AE9E:56A0:AD91:B090 *2607:FCC8:8A87:6500:B5BF:BA2B:1A60:8107 *2600:1:9194:986A:BEB5:8E6C:774:BF6A *2607:FCC8:8A87:6500:25D4:F0FF:F1AC:465E *2607:FCC8:8A87:6500:547B:7AF5:7E3C:3198 *2600:1:91BE:89E9:63C7:DF99:31E1:1079 *2607:FCC8:8A87:6500:3444:E6D5:D7A:59A5 *2600:1:9C2C:43C:F6FD:F856:E97:5AE4 *2600:1:9174:C055:E561:7BE3:3244:6153 *2600:1:9C20:121:4014:CD65:1970:677D *2600:1:9167:9EC9:D27F:1F62:EFE1:5BD6 *2600:1:919C:84CF:A4A0:3A3:7162:F5CF *2600:1:9C0A:346E:4DA5:C0DF:769C:1F63 *2600:1:91A6:71A4:56D6:F034:D20B:385A *2600:1:9122:1605:EB35:5A02:EED5:A4C6 *2600:1:9C02:E1F8:4B34:477D:6BF9:A2A4 *2600:1:91B4:4FA:1A7E:C128:7F4E:6C2F *2600:1:911F:4715:3C1B:E8E2:2735:69C4 *2600:1:9C23:A0BD:8465:BED2:7B9C:BBC8 *2600:1:9125:F939:EF85:77A8:12A9:E6F9 *2600:1:9123:47C:84CA:338A:8226:14CE If you see any further such vandalism to this entry, please undo the edits or correct them. Thank you! MalcomFitzcarraldo (talk) 18:36, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Added more IP addresses (above) for page vandalism done in October, easily identified by the repeated misspelling of "Jonas" as "jones". MalcomFitzcarraldo (talk) 14:25, October 7, 2018 (UTC) The person who has been vandalizing this entry just added a comment on the Talk page (from IP 2600:1:9C23:A0BD:8465:BED2:7B9C:BBC8) with an example of the type of vandalism I have been encountering. It is directly below my signature. MalcomFitzcarraldo (talk) 16:58, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Colonel Lloyd venture Bron 1800s die 1902